


I Loved You First

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon reflects on his relationship with Elena. Post 3x22. Not a happy ending, not really any ending, sort of open ended. Kind of ends on the same note that the season ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You First

I loved you first

It's clear to see

I never have expected my love to be returned

But I'll aways stay to keep you safe

You walk through life

So obvious, so insecure, before so brave

It makes me wonder

How you'll walk through death

The danger is over now

Never fear

Klaus is dead

And we're still here

I would have saved you

I wouldn't have let the boy drown

You'd both be alive and safe right now

Because I loved you first

Meredith stopped me in the hall

On my way to save you

She told me something interesting

She told me she _helped_ you

I was in rage, she had taken my blood

And she had given it to you

Because she knew that

I loved you first

Did you know I cried in pain

When you turned around to Mystic Falls, to my brother?

When I saw Ric collapse to the ground?

When I learned you had died?

But you're going to be a vampire now,

You never wanted this life

You weren't given a choice

You could be dead

I didn't always listen to you

But I had tried to give you a choose, when you could walk away

Tried to do the right thing for once

Because I loved you first

Stefan took away my gift

When he started school with you

When he refused to leave you alone

When he made you love him

But I loved you first, it isn't fair

He says he remembers saving you

When you went of the bridge that night

He wasn't even there

But I was there

I made you forget

I saved you and feed you my blood

I tried to save your parents

We met first that night

I made you forget that too

You looked so sad

Waiting for your parents to pick you up

For a moment, I thought you were Katherine

But that didn't last long

Katherine was never so open, so honest

She could never see so through me

I stuck around town

Not only for Katherine, but for you

I tried to protect you

I'm so sorry I failed

I loved you first, Elena

Can't you see?

I love you more than he'll ever

Because I let you go


End file.
